When you wish upon a Star
by SacredAngel
Summary: This is a story after Ultemicia but it focuses on a OC based on me... Um It has very STRANGE PAIRINGS... I'm not telling you any cause i want suspense but pllllleeeeez read!!!!
1. Chapter1 When you

Ch1 When you...  
  
Angel-Lookie here!!! A FF8 FICCY!!! YAY!!! Wow...sooo pretty...  
  
Hotohori-Tenshi-chan...What are you talking about?  
  
Angel: I have 3 stories now!!!^_^ Aren't you happy?  
  
Hotohori: Of course dear.*hugs her* I don't like sharing you with Legolas and...what is the pairing this time?   
Angel-IT's A SeCReT!!! R/R PLLLLLEEEEZ!!! Oh Disclaimer-self explanitory!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed what on earth was mother thinking? Who buys their kid a star at a fund-raiser? My mom of course. Well my star is going to become a shooting star tonight and I have to stay up at 2:00 in the moring just to watch it! I mean everything's beautiful but still... Who wants to be awake! I was fairly alert thanks to cappuchino galore. I scanned the sky for my bright flaming star but no such-Whoa! There it was ! It was gorgeous, blue and white as it flew across the sky. I had a wish all prepared but I immediately changed it and spoke softly,  
  
"I wish to have an adventure with love ... and... that I get away from here..." As soon as the words pass my lips I regretted them. But, of course, as I predicted, nothing happened thank God. I sighed getting off my sleeping behind and flip-flopping onto my bed. I closed my eyes praying the cappuchino would wear off and soon it did. I was fast asleep, with no clue what was to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Irvine's POV(fom now on it'll just say the name when I switch Okies Dokies?)~  
Man it's way too early in the morning. I groaned as I sat up rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them, then I opened them very wide. On my bed was a totally delicious babe and she had definitely not been there last night. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun but blonde strands were all over my pillows.  
  
"Oh shit." I whispered as she began to stir,I have the very bad feeling that if I didn't know about this neither did she...the chances of a groupie being this daring is slim to none. I didn't drink last night either...I thought miserably. Oh Hyne help me... not even when Selphie...Shit,shit,shit! She suddenly opened these huge baby blue eyes then-  
  
"WHAT THE HELL??!!!" She screamed jumping away from me. She got quieter and stared at me eyes huge.  
  
"Oh.My.God." Then she fainted. I swear she did, I didn't do a thing for a few moments before rushing forward and checking her pulse. She was fine but she had definitely fainted. I hesitated before picking her up and putting her back on the bed. I couldn't help wondering what the hell she was doing in MY bed. She obviously didn't know... Hence the what the hell...I considered my options, I could put her outside and pretend I forgot about her...Nope, damn my conscience. I could...take her to the infirminary...Yeah that sounds good...Or I could...Ack! Bad thoughts bad! I shook my head and picked up the girl heading for the infirminary. I told Dr. Kadowaki what happened, she was skeptical...then the girl woke up, I was over getting a snack at the Caf leaving the Doc to fend for herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Narrator(Me)~  
  
The girl, otherwise know as Sera. Opened her eyes and saw what she thought a fictional character before her and couldn't help shriek.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!! YOU'RE REAL!!! YOU'RE GODAMNED REAL!!!"Dr.Kadowaki waited it out then spoke evenly but with pent-up anger due to Sera's rather rude outburst.  
  
"Well, of course I'm real. Now what seems to be so shocking about that Miss?" Sera stared before speaking much more softly.  
  
"Er well...I think...If I'm not dreaming...or delusional...that..I'm in Balamb Garden and you are Dr.Kadowaki...And I saw Irvine Kinneas somewhere...Is..Is that correct?" Irvine interrupted before DR.Kadowaki could speak,  
  
"Yes you are darlin', glad to have such a lovely lady round these parts." Sera stared at him before anger clouded her features.  
  
"YOU. You were in MY bed." Irvine blinked.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart it was the other way around, you were in MY bed honey." Sera looked at him before sighing back into her pillows. Irvine offered Dr.Kadowaki coffee before seating himself.  
  
"Speaking of that, sugar...How did you get in my bed darling? I CERTAINLY did not put you there..." His eyes turned somewhat sad and Sera actually felt bad for screaming and fainting in his room.  
  
"Ummm...Actually I have no clue... I was just at my house and well...I made a wish on a star and-" Irvines violet eyes twinkled in amusement.  
  
"You made a wish on a star to be by me? How sweet honey-"Sera and Dr.Kadowoki rolled their eyes and Sera interrupted.  
  
"I hate to burst your over-filled bubble of confidence but no that wasn't my wish and I have no intention of telling you. Anyhow as I was saying, I finished my wish, I didn't expect it to work and it didn't so I went straight to MY bed... And I think I woke up in YOURS. How that happened well, I'm totally blank. But It's kind of cool to be here!" Sera finished grinning cheerfully. Irvine frowned *Oh hyne...She acts like Seff...Oh Seff..Why?...*. Sera blinked at Irvine, he was usually so easy-going...At least in FF8 he was...That's how she knew him and Dr.Kadowaki...  
  
"Hey you! You okay over there! I didn't mean to empty that confidence bubble all the way...HEY! Wakey-wakey-wally-woo!" Sera said brightly as she stood wiggling her hand in Irvines direction. Irvine actually jumped.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry yeah..." He tipped his hat forward farther and smiled.  
  
"What's your name dear, I forgot to ask..." Dr.Kadowaki intervened, she had been observing Sera was obviously a normal teenager.  
  
"Oh. Sera Lomanwitz! Nice to meet you two!"   
  
"Speaking of that...How do you know us???" Irvine stood up.  
  
"I think Squall's gonna need to hear this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel:Dum,dum,dum.  
  
Hotohori: A little dramatic dear...  
  
Angel:*grins* I like it!!!  
  
Hotohori:I can tell dear...  
  
Legolas:Hey Angel! Ready for that movie melamin???  
  
Hotohori:*groans* That's why I don't like your fanfiction!!! The characters want to date you!!!  
  
Angel:*blush* Um... 


	2. Chapter2 Wish

Ch2... Wish...  
  
Angel: Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi!*bounces slaming into wall*Ack...Help?  
  
Lantis:Tenshi-chan are you allright?  
  
Angel:Jush fine!*face still squashed* _POP_*face normal* Aha! Now everybodies Chappy 2! Disclaimer is once again self-explanitory! Hee-hee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sera~   
Well I got to see Squall in person...YUMMY!!! And Zell too!! AND SEIFER!!! I'm totally surrounded by these hot guys! I already saw Irvine so I'm not counting him, not to say he isn't a hottie but...He flirts like me so that blows it, I wonder who's attached...Hmmmmm...Squall's saying something...I'll catch most of it.  
  
"How....I...She...Could..."Squally talking. Drat!Squall's married...So is Seifer! Oh My GOD!!! I wonder who Seifer's married to...  
  
"She...could..."-Irvy-Wirvy talking. Irvine and Zell are the only free guys unless they're engaged...  
  
"I...so..."Squally talking...I better start listening now.  
  
"So Sera, love what do ya think darlin'?" Asked Irvine with his little drawl, so cute!!! I smiled,  
  
"I'll stay here if that's not a problem?" Squall nodded his head.  
  
"Very well then...We'll set you up with a class schedule...And..." Before he could finish I made my hurried request.  
  
"Can I be a SeeD??? I've trained myself for a few years and I know about junctioning, GF's, draws,magic... and all the other stuff! If you let me take the test I garantee I can pass!" Squall looked doubtful but Seifer laughed.  
  
"You got spunk kid! You show up outa nowhere and say you've trained already and wanna be a SeeD!" He laughed some more.  
  
"I say yea Squall let the kid have her go!" I smiled brightly at Squall who glared at Seifer.  
  
"We'll put you in classes for a couple of days and see how you do...then we'll talk about SeeD matters..."  
  
"Okies Dokies!!!" I grinned cheerfully.  
  
"Hay Zell why-a been-a so-a quiet!" Zell looked up and grinned.  
  
"Just thinking!" Seifer snorted.  
  
"That's a first." Squall glared.  
  
"None of that you two! Ah Rinoa there you are! Come meet our new resident, Sera." I smiled at Rinoa and waved at her.  
  
"Hi!!! How's it going? Hey could you get me some clothes? I don't trust them to get it..." Rinoa laughed, I laughed but Irvine looked actually hurt.  
  
"Ladies! You insult my fashion taste! Very unkind! I will forgive you only because you're sooooo charming otherwise." I grinned arching an eyebrow saying-Rreeeaally-  
  
"Well Irv-dear I forgive you for not having any fashion taste because you're sooooooo cute otherwise!" Oh My GOD!! He blushed,I don't think anyone used his own medicine against him before. Just a slight blush but I saw it!  
  
"As for clothes Quistis and Selphie are getting them... I hope you like bright colors...Selphie loves them." I smiled.  
  
"TOTALLY! I don't mind not-so-bright colors though, I happen to look very good in black if I do say so myself!" Rinoa giggled. Zell and Squall both stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry Irvine, ladies I have to be going, around here work never ceases. Bye." He kissed Rinoa before leaving Zell also was walking away.  
  
"Me too, gotta class to teach ya know! See ya lata!" Seifer blinked looked at his watch and stood.  
  
"Shit, I gotta class and it already started! Bye bye Kid!" Seifer actually ran out the door leaving Irvine, Rinoa, and me by ourselves.  
  
"Sooooooo anyone know what class he'll put me in?"Rinoa looked at me amoment.  
  
"Depends what you're good at... Have you ever fought before." I nodded.  
  
"Mmm-hhmmm but see I fought with a lot of different weapons, staff, sword, guns-" Here Irvine interrupted.  
  
"I knew you were an awesome chick when I saw ya darlin!" I rolled my eyes grinning.  
  
"Well... Anyways I also took martial arts, I fought with the fan a lot, and... I prefer fans or guns..." Irvine grinned proudly. Rinoa just looked thoughtful.  
  
"We don't have a fan instructer but Irvine teaches a sniper course as well as basics... You'll probably take his class." I smiled.  
  
"That's great and all... but I really wanna teach... I love the fan.. It's what I'm best at, no one's ever beaten me...With a weapon or otherwise... I can pass all the tests... I just have to take them..." Rinoa smiled.  
  
"I think I know how you feel, I can't teach because-"  
  
"You're a sorceress, I know..." Rinoa smiled softly.  
  
"How-" Suddenly a knocking was at the door. I noticed Irvine paled slightly as Quistis and Selphie entered the room carrying two bags of clothes. Something was up, either he didn't like clothes or relationship problems...DUM,DUM,DUM!!!  
  
"Hello, hello, dear subjects welcome to my castle!" I said with theatrical arm movements. Selphie laughed and Quistis smiled.  
  
"Hi I'm Selphie! We brought clothes!!!" I smiled praying they were the right size, six I thought pleeeeaase be sixes and smalls!!!   
  
"We didn't know what size you were so we guessed six, Squall said you were small with wider hips... I bet you could wear a four if it weren't for that huh? " I grinned, she was right.  
  
"Yea, I'm so glad you did cause that's my size!!!" They grinned.   
  
"Irvy-darling you need to be leaving now!" Irvine smiled and left the room. Suprise... No resistance.  
  
"Now, ladies lets see what you got!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel:Ta daaa!!! Ch2 Ladies and Gentlemen!!!  
  
Lantis: Tenshi-chan says please Review by clicking the pretty button!!!  
  
Angel: Mhhmmm!!! PLEEZ REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Upon

Ch3...Upon...  
  
Angel: Im BACK!!! HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Legolas:Angel dear...Calm down...  
  
Angel: Sushi makes the world happy!  
  
Legolas:???  
  
Angel: Oh Legolas! You look so cute befuddled!!!*hugs him* PLEEZ REVIEW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Narrator!~  
  
Sera's outfits were now chosen out, mostly blues, oranges, pinks, and your basic nuetrals. Selphie was somewhat downcast to find Sera wasn't overly fond of yellow if that's not too subtle for you. Her desicion for that day however was extremely cute! It consisted of a light blue halter,faux black leather trench coat that reached nearly to her heels,ultra-lowrise faux black leather pants that were laced up the front of both legs and simple black boots. Sera admired her reflection in the mirror while Selphie and Quistis smiled with apprpval. Sera dug in the bags coming up with a blue scarf she hung it on her hips like a belt.  
  
"You guys are AWESOME shoppers! Who got these pants anyway?" Asked Sera looking between Quistis and Selphie, it didn't seem like either of them. Quistis blushed.  
  
"That would be me..." Sera grinned hugging her.  
  
"ThAnK YoU SoOOOooooo MUcH!"Selphie laughed as she also was hugged.  
  
"mmm.... Did ya'll happen to get any hats?" Selphie dug aroundfor a moment coming out with a blue barret.(its a french hat) Sera squealed as Selphie placed it on her head.  
  
"PErFeCtO!!!" Then Selphie's tummy growled followed by Sera's.  
  
"Food?" Asked Sera hopefully. Selphie nodded as did Quistis.  
  
"I'm not as hungry so I'll take these to the dorm you'll be put in." Sera and Selphie grinned.  
  
"To the Caf.!!!" They said in unison giggling. Selphie gave Sera a very exaggerated tour. 


	4. Chapter 4 a Star

Chapter 4 A Star  
  
Angel: Sorry it took sooooo long to update guys!!!  
  
Heero: Why should you apologize??? They never even review!  
  
Angel:HEERO!!! That's mean...I'm sure they have better things to do...  
  
Heero: That's her subtle way of begging...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sera squealed gazing at her room in delight...It was now baby blue with black stars as borders along with 'extra' items. The disco ball was put up in the center of the apartment. The white christmas lights were displayed across the ceilings like stars. Blue bows also hung from the lights. Irvine lay panting on the couch, he had put the lights up thinking it would be simple...It was so specific it took an hour, not only that those lights were heavy.  
  
"THaAaaaAaaAAnK YoooOoooU!!!" Sera exclaimed jumping on Irvine hugging him. Irvine gasped unable to breathe do to lack of air coming into his windpipe.  
  
"A-air..." Irvine managed as Sera let go. Sera grinned jumping off the couch. Irvine choked trying to breathe.  
  
"Sorry!" Sera replied happily doing pirouttes around Irvine who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"You...Are...CRAZY!" Sera grinned givving him the victory sign.  
  
"Yo Soy loco, SI!!!!" Irvine shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Listen cutie pie sorry but I'm afraid I have to go, class starts in ten minutes." Sera's face fell.  
  
"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt???? B-But I'll b-be all alone!!! WAHHHHH!!" Sera replied pouting.  
  
"Hmmm...You could come if you want...Rinoa did say you're probably gonna be in my class anyway...Okay?" Sera smiled hugging Irvine.  
  
"You're my new best friend!!! Okay where to?" Irvine laughed and started walking holding onto Sera by her wrist.  
  
"Since it's a reat day I told them outside..." Sera grinned.  
  
"Wanna race?" Irvine arched an eyebrow shaking his head.  
  
"How would it look to the students to see an in-" But Sera was gone running a few yards ahead. Irvine narrowed his eyes and darted after his longer legs brining him extremely close to her but she was still in the lead. It felt so good to run, he hadn't stretched his legs like this in so long. Sera turned back waving before speeding up.   
  
"Oh no you don't." He murmured getting directly behind her back as they reached the field where his students were waiting. Sera stopped not expecting Irvine right behind her she turned and screeched as Irvine said  
  
  
  
"Boo." Irvine laughed as Sera held one hand against her heart breathing hard. Then the two noticed the class who was staring at Irvine then Sera,Sera then Irvine. The class started to clap and laugh along with Sera leaving Irvine just laughing.  
  
"Alright guys, thats enough. Sera why don't you grab a rifle. Okay everybody, sit!" Sera obeyed along with the rest of the class.  
  
"Now my dears I have a suprise today!" A few students looked at each other.  
  
"MOCK EXAM!" He said smiling. The class groaned except for the few who knew they could pass. Irvine waved them to silence.  
  
"Hey, C'mon It isn't written! Listen guys this is easy all it is is assembly okay now take apart your gun as well as you can into however many peices that is staring now." Clacking was heard as the students pulled apart most of their guns piece by piece. Irvine glanced at them expecting them to at least get the big pieces apart...they did. He looked at Sera his eyes widened then he smiled.  
  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen... It appears that our new 'student' Has fully dissembled her rifle. Now come see, I'd like you to have a look." Te students crowded around Sera and stared the peices were many and small along with an assortment of screws which were lined by size.  
  
"Soon ya'll will be able to do this as well. Okay now everybody go bacl to your gun and start reassembling when I ask you." Irvine made his rounds giving advice and compliments. He reached Sera last and spoke,  
  
"Alright beautiful get started." She was fast he noted as she reassembled the rifle in about forty-five seconds.  
  
"Perfect. Now where exactly did you learn this because you obviouisly practiced a lot..." Sera grinned.  
  
"I got bored and I wanted to see what it looked like on the inside then...Wallah! I memorized it peachy keen." Irvine lauighed.  
  
"Should've know YOU couldn't just have been taught." Irvine looked back to the class who had been watching intently. They all snapped back to look at something else.  
  
"Since most of you did well take a break. Conner, Tristan, Melodie, and Bridget come here." Sera laid back on the grass looking at the sky. She did however hear the conversation of two girls nearby.  
  
"Who is she???"   
  
"I dunno, but she can't be a student! Look at her clothes!"  
  
"Exactly Mr.Kinneas said 'student' like it was a joke!"  
  
"And did you see her outfit! Totally revealling! I mean slu-huuuut!" Giggling ensued.  
  
"Do you think her and Mr.Kinneas are you know like together?"   
  
"Totally, did you see the way they look at each other?"   
  
"But when did she get here? I mean they couldn't have bonded in just one night..."  
  
"Unless..."  
  
"ONE NIGHT STAND!!!" GIgglE. GiGGlE... GAG.  
  
"Great," Sera murmured.  
  
"I'm the new Garden slut..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Angel: Hoped you liked! Pleez review!  
  
Heero: Review or....Omae o Korosu 


End file.
